poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stardust: The Wish Creator
Stardust: The Wish Creator is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Our heroes go to see an accent comet that only is seen for every 10 months, and at the same time, wakes up a dracony foal that can grant wishes who becomes friends with the CMC, however an old scientist-turned-magician wants to use it's power to bring back a rare species of equine and dragon, The Alidragon Plot The carnival One night, our heroes (along with the Backyardigans, Barney, Amy, Marcela, Cody and Blackie) head for an open field to watch a comet that is only seen for 10 months, just then, several trucks drive up and they started to set up the carnival. Our heroes began to enjoy the carnival, there they meet the Puzzle Place gang the CMC's old friends then Mako finds a poster for a magic show. The Magic Show Soon, at the magic show, they watch as the magician: Professor Tinkerputt and his daughter, Marry. Then the CMC hear a voice coming from a crystal the magician has. They head up to the stage to get a better look, then they are used in the next trick, a disappearing box trick. After the trick is performed, they are suddenly captured by the Dazzlings were disguised! But Professor Tinkerputt then releases his Gengar, and orders it to use shadow ball, when it does, their balloon flies out of control and then it flies out of the tent. The 3 hear the voice again. And Tinkerputt revealed it was Stardust, a rare dracony, who is sleeping in a cocoon. But, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash scoff about this. Stardust awakens Then, that night as the CMC held the cocoon, and there was the comet! Meanwhile, at one of the stalls, Rarity purchases a seven-paneled novelty that is said to grant a person one wish if a panel is closed for each night the comet appears and is visible in the sky. As it flew across the sky, then the cocoon starts to glow and rises, then it revealed Stardust! (a blue and green dracony). It floats down and the CMC catch her. Stardust then wakes up, but before Stardust awoke, and our heroes introduce themselves, then Marry runs up and our heroes explained that Stardust has awoken. Later, Tinkerputt reveals his true purpose. He wishes to use Stardust's power to bring back a rare Alidragon. The CMC's first wish Then, as the team hang in Tinkerputt's bus, the CMC decide to make a wish. Apple Bloom wishes for several candy apples, Stardust did it, but nothing happened, then there was one and then some more start appearing, the other ponies wanted to make their wishes. But then, they find out that Stardust didn't make the candy apples, she teleported them from the snack stand. The 3 pony sisters then tell Stardust to reverse everything. However Stardust, makes them disappear! But then they find them inside the pile of candy apples. Once they've pulled them out, Stardust falls asleep. Later that night, Rarity closes the first panel. Next day Next morning, after the CMC and Stardust awake and they started to have fun. Then in a far away land, a Lucario senses something is wrong, and then races for the carnival. That night after a show, the crusaders continue playing with Stardust, they herd a strange sound just then the Lucario appears! He uses aura sphere to attack them, but then he tries to get our heroes but falls in a trap door. Which Tinkerputt happened to have prepared. Then orders Genger to use hypnosis. And the Lucario falls asleep. Then Stardust falls asleep. Before the rest of our heroes turn in for the night, Rarity closes the next panel. Trivia *This film is based off the movie, "Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker" *The Backyardigans, Barney, Amy, Marcela, Cody, Blackie the Lamb, and The Dazzlings guest star in this film. *This marks the first appearance of Stardust, Professor Tinkerputt, and The Alidragon. Scenes *The Carnival *The magic show *Stardust awakens *The CMC's first wish *Next day * * * * * * * * *The Alidragon rises! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey